


花与暴风雨 Extra Scene

by 花に嵐 (c2h2wen0513)



Series: 花与暴风雨-新立海烈传 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c2h2wen0513/pseuds/%E8%8A%B1%E3%81%AB%E5%B5%90
Summary: 《花与暴风雨》的续篇故事。同样是crossover。
Relationships: Shiraishi Kuranosuke/Fuji Shuusuke, 白石蔵之介/不二周助
Series: 花与暴风雨-新立海烈传 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657549
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

01

在把黄濑的Vorpal Swords外套送洗并且平安取回（因为和U17的制服颜色实在相似，除了安保室，这件衣服幸运地并没有在其他地方造成额外的风波）之后，不二周助多了个新的爱好——训练之余披着它鱼目混珠地走来走去（“很挡风！”），并且还特地就如何帅气地披外套这个技能咨询了资深专家幸村精市的意见。

幸村低头看了看自己合身的队服外套，又看了看裹在原主身材一米九的篮球服外套里秀美指数比平时又上升了20%的室友，犹豫两秒之后还是诚实地建议不二你还是放弃吧，穿这个无论如何也是帅气不起来的，秀色可餐还差不多，而且千万不要晚上这个样子出去溜达当心招惹到别有用心的人哦。

而白石在旁边拼命克制住自己疯狂点赞、或者提议怕冷我的外套也可以借你啊肯定比这个合身的冲动。

……两个魔王互相伤害彼此还可以全身而退，他搅进去是要连骨头渣子都剩不下的！

02

晚间自由活动时间，不二披着VS外套在图书馆用公共电脑修照片。

来借外文训练手册的迹部路过，看了一眼他的外套又看了一眼电脑屏幕：那群打篮球的？不二周助你就算要换男朋友也不至于品味档次突然下调这么多吧。

不二笑眯眯脚尖一点，转椅旋了半个圈：迹部你认得这衣服啊？

迹部冷哼一声不说话。

不二继续笑眯眯：对了赤司学长让我转达，等有空了他想和你见一面，有些事情要谈。

什么时候赤司那家伙找我还要通过你了……迹部露出肉眼可见的不爽表情。

以牙还牙的目的达成，不二嘴角一挑，继续对着电脑修起照片来。

迹部却没走开，站在他身后看起了对Jabberwock的比赛照，过了一会突然又开口：说真的，非得是黄濑凉太那个万人迷？绿间真太郎都比他强点吧？

……感谢你的关心。不二说，不过凉太和绿间学长和我都不是那种关系，而且说到底我为什么非得找男朋友？还是换？迹部你究竟有对我什么误解？

迹部不自然地移开了视线，半晌没说话。

…………让大家担心了是我不对。不二幽幽叹了口气，但真的要比品味的话难道不应该推荐赤司学长吗？

哈？！迹部忍不住反驳道，你确定？人生爱好是吃汤豆腐的人有什么品味可言？！而且赤司那个控制狂，把你俩放在一起一星期一定会有一个人持刀捅死另一个好不好…！

可我不觉得赤司学长是那样的人啊。不二笑了笑，至少现在不是了。

人是会变的，我们都会成长。迹部你也该好好了解一下自己的亲友哦，还是抽空去见个面吧。

…………谁和那家伙是亲友啊！迹部景吾气得蹦了起来。

03

白石觉得不二最近低头玩手机的时间大幅提高，甚至降低了加入他和幸村一起讨论护理植物话题的频率，这不是一个好现象，说明有其他事物分散了他对于室友们的关爱（如果真的有这种东西）。

当他义正辞严地在快熄灯前，向靠在对面床头指尖飞快地轻敲着手机的不二提出这一点时，对方微笑着回答他：可是绿间学长有事找我诶，白石实在不满的话，作为补偿，偷偷把绿间学长的Line账号告诉白石也可以哦~

一边说着，还一脸诚恳地把手机屏幕朝这边转了过来。

…………白石蔵之介，一秒GG。

好巧不巧，就在这时一条新消息提醒点亮了屏幕：

“绿学长：对了，听黄濑说那个叫白石的告白狂最近在缠着你？注意安全，尽量避着点，必要时带好幸运物。实在处理不了就告诉我或者黄濑。”

白石：…………………………不我不是我没有！！！……我是很想，可我没有！而且我不是告白狂这是个意外！天哪这两个人怎会碰到了一起这真是天要亡我……………………

不二好笑地看着对面已经石化成呐喊者姿势的白石，解锁了手机，在对话框里敲下：

谢谢绿间学长关心，不过白石君现在是我的室友，避大概是避不开了呢~

04

不二会和绿间熟稔起来，也是一个非常奇妙的巧合。

虽然他和黄濑很快就变得关系非常好，也经常听他提起那些神奇的旧队友，但去看对Jabberwock的那场比赛，还是不二跟其他奇迹世代第一次见面。

不能算太熟，但至少对于彼此的印象还不错——至于黄濑带来的这位小学弟并不像他乖巧可爱的外貌那样无害这件事，大概暴露还需要一段时间？

赢了比赛之后众人打算相约去庆祝，不二也就自然而然地推荐了对于招待这种球队类的团体顾客非常有经验的河村寿司店，打算顺便也去探望下那位在淘汰赛中下场的双打搭档，然而在听到河村老爹莫名其妙地反问“阿隆还没回来啊？你们没在一起训练吗？”的时候，忍不住若有所思皱起了眉头。

寿司店的手艺得到了一致好评，就连看上去和迹部一样挑剔的赤司也在美味的汤豆腐炮弹的攻势下放弃抵抗。不二小口啃着特制芥辣章鱼手卷，留意到坐在斜对面的绿间似乎又在盯着自己看。

这已经是第几次了，从对方下场休息的时候开始，就一直不断地看过来，与他视线相遇又会急急忙忙地躲开……

“呐，绿间学长是有什么话想问我吗？”不二咽下最后一点手卷，啜了一小口茶，微笑着问。

“……如果猜错的话请原谅我的失礼，”绿间真太郎犹豫不决的神情和球场上那个冷静锐利的三分球手简直差了十万八千里，“请问你和……晨间占卜节目的塔罗小屋特邀嘉宾，不二由美子小姐认识吗……？”

坐在隔壁的黄濑筷子上的厚蛋烧啪嗒一声掉在了桌面上。

突如其来的寂静中，只听见不二轻柔的话音：

“啊，那是家姐哦。”

……那一刻，彼此都过于了解的奇迹世代们仿佛看到一片对话框和颜文字的大草原从绿间头顶呼啸而过。

——认识第一天就开口求人想走后门想要签名会不会有点太不要脸了万一被鄙视怎么办哦天哪我居然在毫不知情的情况下和喜欢的占卜师的亲弟弟坐在同一张桌子上吃饭！！！

而不二双手捧着茶杯心里想，姐姐的活的粉丝还是第一次见到诶……虽然绿间学长挺俊的，可高中生果然还是没机会的吧？

05

趁着不二去图书馆还书，白石偷偷摸摸在寝室拉住了幸村。

幸村嫌弃地看着他，虽然我不知道你有什么事，但让你一脸怂出天际的表情还非得瞒着不二来找我的一定不是什么好事。

白石哀怨地看着他：我只是想打听一个人，想来想去，也只有你可能比较熟悉了……

幸村秒答：黄濑凉太？

白石的表情更哀怨了。

然后不出所料他被幸村结结实实嘲笑了一顿。

……他也很绝望啊！那天偷偷瞄到了不二的Line通讯录，那个叫“奇迹”的分组里，备注都是“赤学长”“绿学长”“黑学长”“桃小姐”，只有“凉太”是不一样的……！他和幸村都还没有获得直呼名字的待遇呢！

因为他们似乎是好友，而我们理论上没多久之前彼此都还是对手。幸村笑够之后一针见血地指出，而且听说全国大赛的时候你还对他很不客气来着？

白石表示我心好累，我什么都不想说，如果能时光倒流回到那一天，我一定……我也不能保证自己一定不会那样，你不知道不二心不在焉的样子令人多火大，我是真的想和他好好打一场，而且他认真起来那么迷人……

打住。幸村不客气地打断他：我知道不二的网球很美，跟你我都不一样，但你再这么吹下去会让我觉得有点不适，而且退一万步讲即使我真的对他口吐暴言也不会捎带上手塚，白石蔵之介你这是在自寻死路。

白石沉默着垂下了头。

……好吧说说黄濑凉太。看他这么沮丧幸村又有点不忍，回到了原本的话题。

很有名吗这个人？白石低着头闷闷地说。

在神奈川的话算是超有名吧，起码连我都知道……怎么说人家也是现役商业模特，长得又帅，出一次活动吸引来的女生大概可以轻轻松松塞满一辆新干线吧。

白石：………………真的假的？？？这听上去好像是什么漫画里的情节哦！！！

而且因为球打得好，在男生中间也相当有人气，哦那些女朋友喜欢他的可能除外。幸村总结道，如果你当他是假想敌，那难缠程度可能不下于手塚国光哦。

……那又怎样，白石翻了个白眼，我看上去像是那种因为对手难缠就会放弃的人？

——所以你是确实打算追不二是吧？需要一点参谋和指导意见吗？

幸村诡异的笑容在面前突然放大，白石感觉自己全身的细胞都在声嘶力竭地尖叫危险快逃。

然而鬼使神差，他还是点了点头。

06

又是一天傍晚，幸村精市用和善的微笑从争论看动漫还是搞笑DVD的后辈们手中征用了休息室电视的使用权，放起了全国大赛青学对四天宝寺的比赛录像。

原本吓得作鸟兽散（？）的小朋友们和部分路过的无关群众也被吸引，围坐在周围的沙发上看起了录像，还叽叽喳喳地讨论起来，一时间倒像是变成了复盘大会。

闻声而来的真田十分意外：全国大赛的视频？哪里弄来的，怎么突然想起要看这个？

拜托莲二搞到的。幸村靠在沙发背上仰起头看向他，因为突然觉得自己对室友还不够了解呢。

真田瞟了眼电视屏幕，深以为然地点点头：白石和不二都是很强的选手，不管是队友还是对手，确实都非常有研究和学习的价值，不愧是幸村。

……嗯，对呀，谁说不是呢？

幸村淡定地捧起骨瓷茶杯，啜了口花草茶，微微一笑。


	2. Chapter 2

07

——对话记录——

黑学长：上次比赛的照片，从黄濑君那里收到了，非常感谢。

黑学长：拍得真的很好，我很喜欢……怎么说呢，很少会看到我的照片，感觉还挺新奇的……

黑学长：不二君，不愧是专业的摄影师呢。

不二君：黑子学长过奖了，只是把我看到的东西如实记录下来而已^_^

不二君：说起来，之前学长推荐的书，我在图书馆借到了，确实很有意思。和队友一起共享了[笑]

黑学长：那就太好了。……不二君，有一双很好的眼睛呢。

不二君：经常有人这样说呢[笑]虽然，真正重要的东西，光用眼睛看是不够的……关于这个问题，最近向赤司学长讨教了一些，感觉收获很大。

黑学长：赤司君的话，在这方面确实很有发言权吧，应该能给你一些帮助的。

不二君：获益良多哦。……对了，有件事想和学长打听一下……最近有见到越前或者阿桃吗？

黑学长：……这么说来，确实好像有一阵没有联系上了。

黑学长：最后发的消息也没有回复。他们不是和你们在一起训练吗？

不二君：来是一起来的，但是之前基地安排了一场淘汰赛，各校选手有一半都被刷掉了。原本以为败组会直接被送回家，但现在看来并不是这样……

不二君：之前大家一起去的寿司店，是我一位队友家里的，他也没有回去，而且后来我尝试联系他，也完全联系不上。

不二君：毕竟是自家的队友和后辈……还是会担心的。

不二君：我们的部长有事离开了，副部长也在失联的成员里……虽然这样说有些不应该，但现在也只有我来挑起这些了。

黑学长：……不二君，原来不是副队长吗？

不二君：…………这里的重点是这个吗？[哭笑不得]

黑学长：不，只是一种感觉……抱歉。

黑学长：不过，不二君看上去恢复的比我想象的要好一些，真是太好了。

不二君：……是凉太说的吧。

黑学长：是的。他拜托我和你聊一聊……黄濑君也是担心你。别看他那个样子，对放在心上的人是非常好的。

不二君：嗯，我知道的……

不二君：……我有个弟弟。最近偶尔会想，如果也有个哥哥，可能就是这样子的吧？……世界这么大，却会碰到和自己如此相似的人。缘分真的很奇妙。

黑学长：确实如此。虽然作为独生子，我不太懂那是什么感觉……而且也不太会有什么人像我[眨眼]

不二君：我倒觉得越前应该挺喜欢学长的呢？[笑]

黑学长：他跟我难道不是正好相反吗[笑] 不过对这种归国子女我确实有些心得，其实一个个都单纯得不行……而且越前君比起火神君刚回国的时候已经好多了。

不二君：他刚回来的时候也没好到哪里去[哭笑不得] 学长见到的已经是改造后的版本了，最开始连前辈都不懂叫，一点也不可爱……

不二君：学长如果想听，我可以提供很多越前的小故事唷^_^

黑学长：有机会的话，下次见面请务必详谈。

黑学长：那么保险起见，我也再去越前家询问一下吧。桃城君的话，我不清楚他家住在哪里，可能就没办法了。

不二君：这样已经足够了，麻烦学长了。……还有，谢谢，豪华面包真的很好吃。

黑学长：伊比利君可是诚凛的名产。

黑学长：没关系的，等有空了，一起出来走走吧。

08

那是一段时间以后的故事了。

越前龙马漫无目的地背着球包走在街上。再过两天就会跟着龙雅一起飞往美国，他打算在那之前去体育用品店补充一点顺手的消耗品。

……但总有些提不起劲。离开那个变态的训练基地说多久也没有多久，再往前，从他们加入U17的训练营，实际上也没有过去很久，但如今一旦离开，感觉就像缺少了什么必要的营养素（比如葡萄口味芬达）似的，让人打不起精神。

……有这种想法真是太对不起芬达了。他甩了甩头，突然听见脚边传来“汪”的一声。

低头一看，某只熟悉的、有双圆圆蓝眼睛的黑白毛团正欢快地在他的腿旁绕来绕去。

“……越前君？”

穿着休闲运动服和跑步鞋的黑子哲也从马路对面朝他一路小跑了过来。

“……好久不见，黑子前辈。”

街边公园里，越前接过黑子递给他的杯装芬达（快餐店出品所以只有橙子口味），半天才憋出一句话。

黑子捧着香草奶昔在他旁边坐下，哲也二号跳上石凳，挨挨挤挤地蹭进两人中间，拱出一个舒适的位置，高兴地趴下了。

“发生什么了？”黑子问，“你怎么出来了，是家里有事情请假了吗？我听不二君说，你们已经结束秘密训练回到基地去了。之前联系不上你们，他担心了很久呢。”

“……不二前辈，担心……？”

“他发现你们淘汰组没有回家，说部长和副部长都不在，他就得对你们负起责任来。”

“那个不二前辈……也会这样想……吗……”

胸腔里压着的那块沉甸甸的东西好像又重了一点，越前觉得他真的不喜欢这样。

“我离开U17了。”

他突兀地说，然后将前几天发生的事情一股脑倒了出来：德川和也，平等院凤凰，……还有越前龙雅，他的哥哥，和前往美国队的邀约。

“我不后悔，”他说，“即使再来一次，我还是会这样做。……然后，为了打败那个家伙，我还是会离开日本，加入美国队，堂堂正正在世界杯的赛场上击败他。”

“……可是，就像前辈说的，也许这对于我其他的队友是一种背叛。”

“他们生气，我觉得很正常，如果对我觉得愤怒，那也一样，就在赛场上决个胜负吧。……可是，” 

少年不错眼地盯着白色的饮料杯子。

“我不想伤害我的同伴，”他呆了半晌后说，“我不希望他们失望和难过。”

黑子顺了顺哲也二号的毛。

“那么，越前君怎么看待你们的部长前往德国这件事呢？”他问，“他也一样可能会成为你们的对手。你会失望吗？会觉得他背叛了你们的队伍吗？”

越前摇了摇头：“那是部长的理想，他终于可以为了自己而前进……是他该去做的，也是他应得的。我会祝福他，也期待有一天能和他再一决高下。”

“可是我想……部长的做法，或许，伤害了不二前辈。”

“我觉得这不对，”他说，“虽然现在我大概能理解了，离开的心情……但我还是不希望我也伤害到了谁。”

“越前君，是个好孩子呢。”

黑子哲也的手不由自主微微抬了抬，看见越前板着脸伸手压低了帽子，又假装无事发生地放了下来。

“……我可不是小孩子了。”后者嘟囔道。

“可你还是要喊我前辈。”黑子嘴角一丝微不可查的笑意转瞬即逝，“而我觉得你没有做错。”

“之前美国街篮队伍来打比赛的时候，对方在赛场上辱骂我们已经毕业的前辈组成的队伍，和日本的篮球。”他说，“我很生气，所以在上场比赛之前，去找了对方的球员，对他们说，这样是不对的。”

“然后我被打了。”

越前吓了一跳，抬起头来上上下下扫视了黑子好几遍。

“前辈你……你这，没事吧？”

“没事，伤得不重。……很傻吧？但这是我认为自己必须去做的事情，就和你认为必须去保护曾经庇护了你的人一样。”

“没人应该为做了正确的事情而受到指责。你的队友们因为你会被遣返而责怪你了吗？”

“……没有，”越前慢慢低下头，“他们到最后都在希望说服教练让我留下来……”

“那就是了，他们理解你，就像我的队友没有因为我擅自弄伤了自己而责怪我一样。……可能会生气，会担心，嘴上还会抱怨，可是不会真的责怪。”

“因为这就是队友之间的了解和信任。”

“越前君，你的未来还很长呢。”

黑子哲也望着面前的少年，眼里有种自己都不曾察觉的奇异光亮。

“你有天赋的才能，坚定的意志，还有不输给任何人的对于网球的热爱……有成为最耀眼的‘光’所需要的、多少人梦寐以求的一切。野蛮和暴力是无法阻碍你的脚步的……”

他缓缓地吐了口气。

“去实现你的梦想吧，越前龙马君……去贯彻你的道路吧。”

越前龙马一瞬间意识到了一些事情。

比如篮球界是不是也有国际赛事，是不是也有跨校集训，而这位一直以来呆在一起就会觉得很安心的前辈为何会和他在这里相遇。

但最后他选择什么都没有说。

“……那么，前辈可以把这个送给我吗？作为幸运物。”

他指了指黑子左手上戴的黑色护腕。

——如果是不止一人份的梦想的话……

“说不定能快一点实现呢。”


	3. Chapter 3

09

那又是很久以后的故事了。

汗水一滴又一滴落下，在绿色的场地上洇开深色的星点。

……结束了。不二周助感到一种奇异的、仿若漂浮的错觉。

眼睛很痛，视野时而清晰时而模糊，像是镜头对焦坏掉的取景框。头也很痛，好像有细小的刀片在搅来搅去。观众席传来的喧嚣声时涨时落，化作无数细针，顺着耳朵一路钻进脑子里，甚至连裸露在外的皮肤都有隐隐生疼的错觉。

过度使用光风的负担几乎要击垮他对身体的控制，但手塚国光还在球网的对面等着他。

——这就是最后了，再坚持一下。

他慢慢地走过去，尽力让自己显得若无其事，握住了对方同样被汗水打湿的手掌。

“这是场很好的比赛，不二。”

他听见手塚的声音，是一如既往的沉稳。也许哪里夹杂着一星半点的灼热，那一定是激烈的比赛之后残留下来的火花。

“是啊，”不二闭着眼睛笑了，“是场很好的比赛。谢谢你，手塚。”

——还有，再见了。

他在心里偷偷补充道，然后在一个合适的停顿之后松开了手。

一步，两步。……日本队的准备室有这么远吗？

脑海里的世界在摇摇欲坠。他停下脚步，深呼吸了几下。细微的气流和脚步声，有人在向他跑过来……这个速度和步伐的频率，是……

然后缠着绷带的手抓住了他的手臂。

“不二，没事吧？我从休息室看你样子不太对劲……你的眼睛？你的眼睛怎么了？！”

——也许，这就是意料之外和情理之中的结局吧。

疲累和解脱感同时像潮水一样铺天盖地涌上来淹没了他，但已经没关系了。

他从来都不是一个人。

“白石，”他开口说，“结束了。……带我回去吧。”

白石蔵之介愣在了原地。

有那么一瞬间，也许是气氛，也许是对方的表情，他觉得自己仿佛模糊地捕捉到了什么。

可这一定是理解错了，梦想成真的橄榄枝怎会来得这么轻易和突然？他做好了所有准备迎接这一场必然的结局，然后过五关斩六将干掉所有潜在情敌，收服那些不怀好意的亲友团，再把某个过去的影子从他喜欢的人心上彻底驱逐出去……在那之后，在那之后，也许他就有勇气让暗恋变成明恋了——因为太重要，所以容不得任何差错和闪失。

可变化永远能打乱一切计划。他束手无措。这是真的吗？万一只是他自作多情怎么办？

半晌没等到对方反应，不二叹了口气。

好吧，他就不该对专职钻研搞笑的学校出来的人犯什么文艺……

“我眼睛很难受，有点看不清了。”他心想别的晚点再说，眼下还是扮演正常人要紧，改口解释了一遍，“你扶我一下，别让人看出来，我们回去吧。”

——一瞬间天旋地转。

白石蔵之介俯身一把抄起不二周助的腿，打横抱起对方，转头就朝日本队的休息室冲了出去。

观众席上爆发出一阵哗然。

就连准备室里的德国队员也惊得一下站起来好几个。

还没走出球场的手塚国光霍然回头，眉头紧紧皱成了一个结。

幸村精市也一路小跑出了准备室，朝他们迎了过来，身后没关上的门缝里传来平等院凤凰愤怒到抓狂的咆哮声。

但白石觉得这些都不重要了。

去他的缜密计划，他想，我抢到的，这人是我的了。

而在目击这一场面的所有人——包括白石本人——设想中应该激烈反抗的不二，安安静静地靠在对方怀里，合上了心眼，收起了所有对外的感知。

——这一次，我们应该能做得更好，对吧？

失去意识之前，他在心里对穿着蓝白色运动服的少年说。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又名《少年网球选手的傲慢与偏见》

10

不二周助觉得自己非常冷静。

现在是五点四十五分。晚餐时间已经开始了一刻钟，队友们和教练组应该都在楼下的餐厅。精心挑选的毫不起眼的褐色外套和长裤已经换好，手机、护照、酒店门卡、信用卡和出国前换好的一点现金稳妥地揣在口袋里。

他又从行李里变戏法似地取出一副茶色墨镜和橡皮筋，来到洗手间的镜子前捋了捋头发，在脑后随意扎了个小马尾，再把墨镜往脸上一扣，满意地打量了几眼。

很好，凉太教的变装诀窍果然有用，现在这副模样就连他自己一眼也认不出自己来。

——毫无疑问，这将会是一次完美犯罪。

他拉开房间门。

白石蔵之介靠在走廊对面的墙上，一脸“我就知道”的表情看着他。

“……你怎么在这里。”不二几乎是咬牙切齿地问。

“再过十五分钟就换幸村吃完饭上来了。”白石满脸无奈，“别闹了，队医说了你现在的状况不宜吃刺激性过大的食物，就算不考虑我们还能不能承受再下场一个主力队员，你也该爱惜一下自己的身体……”

“那你们也不能天天就给我吃燕麦粥和蔬菜沙拉吧！”不二低声叫道，睁开了眼，语气里是锋芒毕露的威胁，“白石蔵之介你给我听好，我今天是一定要出去的，你要么选择假装无事发生下楼吃饭，要么被我打昏扔进洗手间里锁起来。友情再提醒你一次，面对柔道五段的人不要抱有什么侥幸心理！”

“……不是友情了吧！”白石秒怂的速度堪比翻书，“还有我选择陪你一块去行吗！”

不二横了他一眼：“给你五分钟时间回房间换套衣服，不要太显眼的，还有记得拿上护照。”

所以说，恋爱中的人就是这么善变和不讲道理。

“有的时候我真的忍不住怀疑，你们这群人真的是普通的中学生吗……”

在一间家庭式西餐厅里落座后，白石忍不住趴在桌上感叹道。

别的不说，就冲他的新晋恋人一下楼，张口就是流利的英语和大堂经理问这问那（大概有一半左右的内容他没太听懂），紧接着便拉着他直奔这家虽然就在酒店附近但位置还挺隐蔽的小餐厅，又换了一种明显不是英语的语言跟服务生要来菜单，仿佛上面不是长串的天书而是日语标注的罗马音——他有理由相信，如果不是他突然出现，毫无疑问这确实会是一次教科书式的完美出逃计划。

“这又是从何说起，而且到底‘我们’是在指谁啊？”空气中弥漫的香辛料味道明显让不二的情绪好了不少，甚至还有心情开起了玩笑。

“就，你看，你跟幸村还有迹部平时在寝室聊的那些……”白石拿手比划了一下，“咖啡啊、茶叶啊的品质和产地，外国文学和哲学的流派，还有古典音乐……说到这个，你能相信吗，木手那家伙，别看那个样子居然也是古典乐爱好者？”他忍不住抱怨，“有时候真怀疑难道我才是假的中学生……”

“只不过是爱好的领域不同罢了，”不二翻着菜单，“我觉得普通的中学生也做不到一口气说出一百种毒草的特征和用途哦？”

“这个和那个给人的感觉完全不同吧！听上去不仅毫无气质而且好像在搞笑！”白石哭笑不得。

“因为白石给人的感觉果然还是偏理系吧。但文理也好和洋也好，本身是没有优劣之分的哦？你看真田的做派那么传统，幸村也没嫌弃过他吧，手塚更是，爱好是登山和钓鱼什么的，简直像是老头子……噗你那是在干嘛？”

“拟态成一条河豚，”白石指了指故意憋气鼓起来的脸颊，“表达我的愤懑和嫉妒之情——但这和你没有关系，你可以继续说。”

“那我要说今天我们要吃的东西也很没气质，非常平民化，高兴的话甚至可以上手——啊好像不行呢，可能会弄脏绷带。”不二放下了菜单，最终还是放弃了把上面的名词用平假名照样读一遍的想法，“那给你点海鲜秋葵汤饭你觉得怎么样？”

“……所以说，为什么是我啊……？”

虽然话是这么说，但看到对面的人就连手抓海鲜都能吃得仪态优雅，白石觉得自己还是不问不快。

“我以为恋爱是没有道理可讲的，”不二咬了一口手里的蟹腿，虽然餐馆的照明并不亮，白石还是注意到他的什锦海鲜酱汁的颜色似乎比隔壁桌的淡了不少。“而且白石本身的自信心已经足够强了，应该不缺我锦上添花的夸奖才对。”

“不不不缺的！夸一下啊！我真的超想听的！”

“好吧，”不二耸肩，“你看，你成绩优秀，长相帅气，冷静认真，网球打得好，而且很有责任心，是个可靠的好部长……”

白石一脸期待地“嗯嗯”连连点头。

“虽然有时候会突然冷酷，有时又会突然犯傻，讲的笑话很冷，睡觉不穿衣服，还会莫名其妙地跟人乱告白……”

“……这已经不是在夸了吧！而且我不是我没有！那真的只是个意外！我认真动心了的只有不二君一个——”

“可你没跟我告白啊？”

“…………诶？”

“而且用白石的话说，为什么是我啊？你一开始挺瞧不起我的吧？”

“……啊，对人持有这种无聊的傲慢大概是我人生第二后悔的事情……”白石一脸痛苦地按住额头，用勺子把面前的汤饭戳得千疮百孔，“结果是不是让你对我印象超级差……”

“所以排第一的是对绿间学长告白吗？”

“虽然是的但那真不是告白啊啊啊……！”

“那倒确实是，”不二轻巧地拆开一个青口吃掉，把壳丢进盘子里，“第一印象极差。……所以其实我也挺好奇，到底是什么让你态度180度大转弯的？”

“……因为认真起来之后的你很美？”白石想了想，慢慢地说，“大概，就像第一次睁开眼，突然看到了除了精确和完美以外，世界上还有这样难以捉摸、不可理喻的强大和美丽……就像雷电一样。你的那个白龙对我来说是名副其实的落雷……从想接近，到想陪伴，再到想要独占……原来如此，所谓的恋爱感情，确实很难用道理解释得明白。”

“但我比任何人都清楚，要获得你的心，别人眼里的那些优秀是远远不够的。”

他偏了偏头，认真地看着对面的人。

“而以不二你的敏锐，应该早就察觉我的心意了吧？虽然这么说也许有些不谨慎，但我也不希望你只是为了回应我的期待……不希望我的感情有任何地方令你觉得勉强或者为难。”

不二睁开眼仔细地看了他一会，摘下一次性手套，拿起餐巾擦了擦手指和嘴角。

“和白石不一样，我是一个偏感性的人。”他思考了一会，开口时语速也比平时要缓慢，“对我来说，理由可能会有很多……比如在雨天来迎接的一把伞，摘掉绷带之后的手指很漂亮，或者为了缩短距离而付出的勇气和努力……可能这些对你来说甚至算不上理由，我也确实找不出一个突然动心的时间点，但这并不代表它不存在。”

“有位我很尊敬的学长说，”他似乎回忆起了什么，微微一笑，“你们……你和幸村，从一开始和我就是不同的人，这种差异来自性格的本质，是无法去改变或者迁就的……不过，无论是只追求享受，还是只追求胜利，总有一天都会撞上自己的那面墙。

“胜也好败也罢，都是建立在自己和对手两方面的基础上，那么如果攀爬到了再也无人可以一战的高度，或者遇到了无论如何也战胜不了的对手的时候……身为选手的心态和立场就会动摇，甚至有可能崩坏。如果真有那一天，希望我作为同伴，能够陪着你们一起跨过去——正因为不同，所以互补，他是这样叮嘱我的。

“……不过，你也好幸村也好，都靠自己的力量度过了这一关呢。我真的很高兴，我们终于真正来到同样的立场上了，再也不用担心因为理念分歧而分道扬镳……”

“也就是在这之后我才注意到，”他偏了偏头，几缕从马尾里松脱的发丝顺着脸颊滑落下来。“虽然使命已经结束了，对幸村的话，我完全可以放心，但对白石……我居然还不太想就这么抽身呢。

“别看我这样，占有欲其实也挺强的哦？是我的东西，我是不会让给其他人的。

“但我也觉得，在整理好自己的心情……完整地给关于手塚的感情画上休止符之前，任何回应都是对你的不公平。”

“所以我等到了现在。”不二笑了笑，“让你久等了，抱歉。”

“……刚刚说的学长，是黑色那位吗？”白石冷不丁地问。

“猜错了哦，”不二双手食指比了个叉，“是赤呢。”

“真遗憾。”白石有点夸张地往椅背上一靠，结果差点连椅子带人翻过去。

“……说实话，我真的很嫉妒。”

慌忙稳住身形之后，他突如其来地说：

“虽然假设这些没用……我还是会想，如果早遇见你的是我该多好。”

“我倒觉得可能会是反效果哦？”不二歪了歪头，“自己来说虽然挺奇怪的，但我之前真的是散漫随意又任性，手塚已经很容忍我了，如果你是我部长，估计要比他更讨厌我。”

“那倒是，我才不会像他那么放任你。……或者一直回避跟你交手。”

虽然只是轻松的谈笑，光芒还是从白石眼里一闪而过。

“认真不起来的话，从一开始我就会全力击败你。一次不够就多来几次，直到你眼里只看得见我，不得不拿出全力来追赶我为止。我会带着你一起往前跑，而不是自己前行然后等着你跟在我身后，更不会留给你时间和机会去想那些乱七八糟的东西。

“能跟你并肩前行的话，也许全国优胜的桂冠就属于我们了？然后，谁知道呢，也许某一天雷电还是会劈落，我还是会爱上我的副部长。”

他的眼神异常明亮：“但那个我要俘获你想必要容易得多吧。”

不二盯着他看了好一会儿。

“……三个月前你要是敢这么和我说话，估计就要被我列为拒绝往来户了。”

“…………诶？？”

“不过，现在不同了。”茶色发的少年单手支着下颌，似乎想起了别的什么人，笑容里有种奇怪的伤感，“如果，你真的能做到……在不让我发觉的情况下，做到刚刚说的那些……那就是你赢了。……我一定会迷恋上你的。至于结果如何……”

“然而现在真实的结果是，”白石打断他，“赢的人是你，不二周助。”

“从第一次见面的那天起，虽然赢了比赛，我已经把心输给你了。”他拉过不二放在桌子上的另一只手，把微微发抖的手指握在掌心。

“我喜欢你。可以和我交往吗？”

“你想清楚了？”不二轻声问。

“毫无疑问。”白石斩钉截铁地回答。

“……那么，乐意之至。”


	5. Chapter 5

10.5

吃饱喝足之后，白石提议出于健康方面的考虑，他们应该去散一会儿步。

“你现在倒是不怕被幸村找麻烦了？”不二有些好笑地看着他。

“还有我们护短的迹部队长。”白石耸肩，“但反正已经逃不掉了，我总该在凄惨赴死之前给自己谋求一点应有的福利，不是吗？”

不二笑着任他牵起自己的手。

他们出了餐厅，沿着街边慢慢地走。澳洲城市的夜晚生活结束得早，路上已经没有多少灯光和行人。繁星在头顶漆黑的夜空中明亮地闪烁，空气里带着一点海水湿润而腥咸的味道，隐约能听见不知从何处传来的潮声。

“真怀念，”不二说，“这种沿海城市的感觉……虽然我比较喜欢冰雪系的运动，但偶尔这样大家一起去海边玩也不错。”

轻笑声在身边响起，某人显然是想起了那次波澜壮阔的搭讪大作战。白石决定装作自己没有听懂。

“不二君在海边生活过？”他问，“我还以为你一直是在东京……”

“曾经我家里是住在千叶的。”不二答道，“小时候也经常和裕太一起在沙滩上玩……我还是挺喜欢海的，”他笑了笑，“深不可测的感觉很迷人。”

白石点了点头。

“现在我能够理解这种感觉了……”他有些感慨地说，“嗯，准确地说，在遇见你之后。”

不二朝他投来疑问的眼神。

“是这样的，对于曾经的我来说，”他轻轻抬起他们相握的手，“百分之百精确掌握的东西才是最完美的，不可捉摸、不讲理论、不能完全把握的存在，有时会让我产生一些负面情绪，类似于烦躁或是恐惧……比如大海，或者比如你。”

他转头看着他的恋人：“发现自己对你产生了越界的感情——我是说，比如独占欲，嫉妒心，还有某些其他欲望……的时候，我也曾经非常动摇……这些情绪完全不服从于我的理智和思考，甚至有那么一小段时间，我厌恶它们，觉得自己是个毫无自控力的废物；也害怕着你，想从你身边逃开……”

“可是这都没有用，”白石无奈地笑了笑，表情里带着点说不出的温柔，“我欺骗不了自己。无聊的傲慢在内心真实的渴望面前都不堪一击，同时我也意识到，世界很大，不是只有我的方式才是最好的……而这都是因为你，遇见你让我变成了更好的人。”

不二停下脚步，微微垂下了头。

“……对不起，”他轻声说，“我没有留意到你的这些纠葛……”

“你那时候的烦心事远比我多多了，”白石晃了晃牵着他的手，示意他继续走。

“而且我说这些可不是为了惹你不开心，或者让你觉得抱歉……只是突然想告诉你我有多喜欢你而已，所以就说了。”

他的语气是真心实意的轻松：

“因为现在我觉得这样顺从自己的心意也不错。”

不二还是站在原地没动，白石奇怪地回过头看他。

“呃，还有，嗯……”一向淡定的天才难得地结巴起来，“我是说……你刚才说，你对我，那个……有，欲望……你……”

借着街灯不太亮的光，白石这才发现对方从耳根到侧脸都染上了明显的红色。

一种新奇而古怪的被逗乐的情绪突然从他的心底冒上来，像是一罐刚打开的碳酸汽水里绵绵密密冒出的小泡泡。

“是这样没错啊？”他故作轻松地说，“我可是个正常的青春期男性……喜欢你，所以想抱你，想亲你，想和你亲热，这有哪里不对吗？”

不二一脸震惊地抬起头。

“……抱歉，吓到你了？”果然还是太冒进了？白石在内心苦恼地叹了口气，“我是说，当然前提是你也愿意，我还不至于……”

“我没说不愿意，”不二飞快地打断他，“我只是——我只是从来没想过——”

这下轮到白石震惊到不知道该怎么接话了。

“……没想过？”他好容易才找回自己的声音，“没别的意思，我是说……不二你确定你搞清楚了答应和我交往意味着什么吗？”

不二盯着他的眼睛里燃起了危险的小火苗。“再重复一遍刚才的话，”他说，“你可能会后悔遇见我的。”

“我不是这个意思！”白石在内心疯狂四下搜寻救火设备，“可是……可是……”他挫败地捂住了脸，“唉我不知道应该怎么说……”

“……我也不是那个意思，”见他这样不二也有些尴尬，反过头来安抚道，“我只是……也许因为家里就是身体接触比较少的氛围，我不太……真的很少去考虑这些……”

“菊丸明明经常和你搂搂抱抱。”白石捂着脸闷闷地说。

“我不讨厌英二的肢体接触，”不二想了想，“……可我好像也不会想主动抱他。”

“……所以你也从来没有产生过想亲一下手塚君之类的念头。”

这一步有点冒险，白石想，但不二只是微微拧起了眉，想了又想。“……没有。”

“……你让我觉得自己在诱拐无知儿童。”白石苦恼地挠着头发，突然明白了恋人（同级）比自己小几乎整整一岁是种怎样的体验，并且在内心记了一笔回去要就不同年龄的身心发育阶段这个问题咨询一下幸村的意见。

“你非要这么说的话，大灰狼先生，”不二极其自然地答道，“毕竟我只有三岁。”

“那，三岁的小红帽小朋友，你同意我们就这个问题做个实验吗？”

在不二点头之后，白石轻轻抓住他的双臂，把他拉进自己怀里抱住。

“这样你觉得如何？”

不二小半张脸埋在白石的肩上，他们的夏装并不厚，隔着两层衣服他也能感觉到对方身体的温度，和肌肉的线条，环绕着自己的是属于另一个人的气息、呼吸和心跳——

可这感觉并不坏。

“你挺暖和的，”他用一种实事求是的语气说，“晚上风有点大了。”

白石低低地笑了起来，笑声同时在不二的耳边和紧贴着的胸腔之间拂过。

“那这样呢？”

他们没怎么动，不二感到一个温暖的触感在他额头上一碰即离。

“我已经在努力坦然接受我们的身材差了，”他的语速不自觉地变快了一点，“但如果你是故意的，我可能还是会，嗯……让我想想……”

“你可以慢慢想，”白石松开了一点揽在他肩头的手，略略俯下身来，额头抵着他的额头：

“但是现在我要亲你啦。”

他们离得这样近，呼吸融在一起，眼睛里倒映出的只有彼此。

不二没再说话，抬起手，环住了他男朋友的肩膀。


	6. Chapter 6

11

幸村精市吹干发梢最后一点水，走出浴室，看见不二周助正靠在床头读书，而白石蔵之介像条芝士软心的毛毛虫面包一样，以一种仿佛浑身没骨头的姿势趴在前者肩上跟他一起看。

他想了想，考虑到世界杯结束之后横在某两人面前的异地道路还很长，决定大发慈悲地忽略他的两位前室友（其中一位现在依然是）腻在一起伤害他的眼睛的行为。

“白石你放着你家小朋友不管没问题吗？”他给自己倒了一杯热水，走到自己的床边坐下，“不二你也是，还是要注意一点，不要用眼过度。”

“小金我已经让他睡下了，”白石回答，“小孩子应该乖乖早睡早起。”

“正好不会看见你这种大人的腐败行径是吗？”

“要说整个U17中学组谁最不可能发现他的小问题，头名一定是远山君呢。”不二轻轻合上手里的书，放在床头柜上，“只是随便看看，放松一下的睡前读物而已。”

“《基础德语》……？”幸村探头看了眼封面，一脸古怪地来回打量着面前的二人，“你们俩，一起看这个？”

“我只是单纯在享受陪他一起读书的这个行为。”白石举起双手。

“所以你其实什么都没看进去。”

“现在再看只是单纯出于兴趣爱好了，”不二微笑，“语言很有意思哦，除了直接通往文学和哲学，表达方式也可以反映出不同的思维模式，也是人类观察的途径之一呢。”

“倒是确实听说你英文和法文都很好。”幸村瞟了一眼白石，后者不由自主往后缩了缩。“莫非还会其他的？”

“嗯……”不二托着下巴想了想，“除了标准日语，正常生活水平的，英语和法语吧…？出于好玩学过能读一点字面的……拉丁文俄语和希腊语？现在正在学的……”他突然笑了出来，“德语，关西话，还有仁王语吧。”

两个室友不约而同用看外星人的眼神看着他。

幸村：“关西话？？”

白石：“仁王语？？”

“都只是顺便啊，”不二无辜地摊了摊手，“又花不了多少时间。”

“啊，令人恼火的天才发言……”白石装出一脸沮丧，顺势往他身上一扑，“但关西话你没找我练到底是跟谁在学？”

“秘密。”

“确实仁王的说话方式如果掌握了，跟他交流起来会更简单。”幸村说，“但还是……你俩什么时候变得关系这么好了？”

“说到这个，幸村，”不二微微侧身，面对坐在隔壁床上、优雅地端着瓷杯的好友，

“等世界杯结束了，我打算去参加立海大附属高中的入学考试。”他说，“有没有什么内部复习资料可以借我参考一下？”

幸村眨了眨眼。

“你好像一点都不吃惊。”他突然对挂在不二肩上的白石说。

“因为我已经知道了。”白石耸肩，“而且升学质量这个理由正当得让我毫无反驳的想法。”

“我以为你们会考虑一下如何解决异地的问题，”幸村下意识地摸了摸头发，“结果居然弄得更远了。……说真话，我有点吃惊。”

“我的直升名额已经确定了，”白石说，“如果他大学还在国内，我会考虑上京的。”

“嗯，我的话，也考虑过洛山哦，毕竟那边也有赤司学长在。”不二摇了摇头，“可是京都和大阪毕竟不是在一起的呀。”

“洛山？”

“洛山高校，”白石解释道，“京都的一所高中，也是名门。篮球队非常厉害，全国级的那种，网球队的话……还行吧，跟我们学校不能比就是了。”

“白石你很清楚嘛，”不二偏头看他，“对方可是高中哦。”

“毕竟是同地域的对手校，”白石无奈，“当然会有所了解吧？就好像问你冰帝高中部的实力如何，你难道会不知道吗？”

“完全不知道。”不二理直气壮地秒答，“这些从来轮不着我操心，我又不是部长。”

“………………”

“不过，这样也好。”幸村看了对面粘在一起斗嘴的两人一会儿，慢慢地微笑起来。

“至少，在出国治疗期间，我有一个能放心托付网球部的对象了啊。”

“……我有选择权吗？”不二想了想问。

“你当然有，”幸村看着他，“立海可不是青学，我也不是手塚国光。不过，”他笑了笑，“你会拒绝我吗？”

“那我选择不，”不二回答，“因为你是幸村精市。”

“……多谢。”幸村微微点头，接着似乎想到了什么，嘴角突然勾起一个恶作剧的弧度。

“周助。”他带着一脸温柔微笑喊道。

“喂！”

白石像上了发条一样弹了起来。

“幸村你这个叛徒！”

“他马上就是我的部员了，”幸村好整以暇地看着他，“我喊他名字怎么了？”

“……你们是不是有什么事情瞒着我？”不二用怀疑的眼神来回扫着两个人。

“没有，什么都没有。”白石委委屈屈地重新在床上坐下，鼓起腮帮子继续假装自己是一条河豚。

不二瞟了他两眼，突然眼睛一弯，伸手戳了戳他的脸颊：

“蔵琳。”

那张世人眼里英俊潇洒的脸以极快的速度被可疑的红晕占领，白石发出一声介于呻吟和咕哝之间的意味不明的声音，抄起枕头捂住脸直挺挺地倒在了床上。

“就是这点真的很可爱了。”不二若无其事地对幸村说。

幸村点头：“这个翻车鱼的角色扮演相当逼真，不得不说，四天宝寺中在这方面确实训练有素。”

“但先说好，我只会管部内的事情哦。”201的两位魔王之间似乎永远不存在话题转换这个问题，“对外的工作还是交给真田吧，带队比赛什么的……即使我和你私交再好，毕竟原来是外校选手，有些该避嫌的地方还是要避的？”

“可以，”幸村微微一笑，“部内的事务，莲二也会帮着你一起。我也会先和他们打好招呼……莲二虽然也是聪明人，毕竟……他们那类醉心于研究什么东西的人，心思是比较纯粹的，你多担待。”

“我懂，”似乎是有些困了，不二小小地打了个哈欠，“也就是只要当好幕后boss就可以，对吧？这个没问题，我擅长。”

他睁开眼睛，对幸村笑笑：“那就这么定了，幸村……精市的梦想的延续，就暂时由我替你保管了哦。”

即使是幸村也不由得呆了一瞬。

“……你这个人啊……”他忍不住按了按额头，突然开始对白石感到一点点——只有一点点——的同情。

“我还活着哦，还在这里呢……”想什么来什么，白石闷闷的声音从枕头底下传出来。“别说得好像全国冠军已经到了你们手里一样……”

……嗯，好像果然还是火大的情绪略占上风一些？

“对哦，这里还有个外校的间谍呢，”他露出一个基本上无害的笑容，“怎么办，听到了立海部长交接的重要情报，我们要把他灭口了吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 新立海烈传的开始（x）


End file.
